Manager-Chan
by 2sugoi
Summary: "Kise-chan?" She looked over at the blonde next to her. "Yes, Harucchi?" He replied smiling as she tapped her fingers on the restaurant table. "If I'm waiting for the waiter, doesn't that mean I become the waiter?" "..." / A story about a interesting girl who joins the Kaijo Basketball team as the manager and meets all the miracles! / OCxGoM ! mainly humor, romance and fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Please Take Care Of Me!

**Anime: Kuroko No Basuke**

**Fanfiction: Manager-chan**

**Pairing: OCxGoM**

**Writer: 2sugoi**

* * *

Chapter 1: Please Take Care Of Me!

Haruka grinned proudly as she stood in front of the bewildered group of basketball players. The Kaijo basketball team was extremely surprised that a cute girl happened to just pop into one of their practices and say she wanted to be the manager of the team. It wasn't like they didn't want a manager. Heck, Moriyama was spilling out glittery and sparkly hearts as the petite girl stood in front of them. Everyone was just surprised that she appeared out of nowhere, raised her hand and energetically announced,

"I'm Haruka Tachibana, from 1-B and I want to be the basketball team's manager!"

Kasamatsu had to give her some credit for bravery. No female student would even try to ask if they could be the manager after the pact that was made by all of Kise's fangirls. She was short, cute and her dark brown hair was cut short and a part of her hair was tied up from the side. Well, she didn't even look like a high school student. Kasamatsu looked back at his team who were all smiling and practically vomiting love hearts. He looked back to the small girl in front of him who smiled cutely towards him, waiting for his reply.

He blushed before coughing loudly, gaining the rest of the team's attention, "A-Ahem, I-I guess y-you can be the m-manager. D-Did you write down the form already?" Haruka opened her sling bag, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the flustered captain. He took it and examined the sheet. Kasamatsu looked down at her,

"What's your reason for joining?"

The basketball team held their breath waiting for an answer. They all hoped the same thing. That she wasn't here for Kise. Haruka smiled at all the players while giving thumbs up,

"My reason is that basketball is really cool!"

And the Kaijou basketball team silently celebrated in their hearts with joy. After a while, they heard footsteps running towards them and saw Kise waving to them. He stopped right at them and was straight away welcomed with a kick from Kasamatsu.

"Why are you late?!"

He growled as Kise stood up, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Ow, that hurt… I had cleaning duties today, senpai!"

Haruka helped Kise up, her usual cute grin plastered onto her face. The male players stood still hoping she wouldn't fall in love at sight. Kise turned to his side, smiling down at the small girl.

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"Don't worry about it… uhh…"

The blonde blinked and so did his team. Kasamatsu stepped forward, "T-Tachibana, don't you know this guy?" She looked down for a bit trying to remember as the rest stayed silent. Haruka looked back up and a confused expression danced on her face.

"Am I supposed to know him?"

Kise almost yelled as he staggered backwards. A young, cute, innocent teenaged girl didn't know who he was? That was a first for him. Kise jumped back forward so he could face the girl eye to eye.

"I'm Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta! Does that ring a bell?!"

He asked but Haruka only replied by shaking her head confused. Kise could hear snickers and laughing from behind him as he sighed and stepped back. Kasamatsu folded him arms across his chest. A girl who didn't know Kise? That was a first. He looked back down to her, watching how she conversed with Moriyama and Hayakawa. His team liked her and she didn't look like she hated them either. Plus, she didn't know that Kise was a model so that meant she would have to be sincere to actually want to help out.

The female looked over to the captain who gave her a nod of approval. She smiled happily and took Moriyama's hands in her own,

"Please take care of me, Moriyama-senpai!"

And almost instantly he fainted.

"E-E-EH?! U-Um, are you okay?!"

Haruka started panicking and Kise placed his arms on her shoulders from behind. She looked back at him and he smiled back, pushing her into the gym.

"Don't worry about him! I'll show you the things you'll have to take care of! Oh, and I can let you meet a couple of my friends!"

Haruka blinked before laughing and allowing the blonde to push her into the gym,

"Really? Cool, thanks!"

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue and started lightly pushing Moriyama with his foot. Moriyama rolled over onto his back and his face was more serious and sparkly then usual. The captain twitched before stomping on his stomach,

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, hope you like this fanfic! Its just the start but reviews and stuff would be great! 3 :) I hope you guys like this OC and Chapter 2 will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2: A Megane Ikemen

**Anime: Kuroko No Basuke**

**Fanfiction: Manager-chan**

**Pairing: OCxGoM**

**Writer: 2sugoi**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Megane Ikemen

Kise Ryouta was a part time model, full time student and a half time basketball player. His life was balanced pretty well and he was proud of his accomplishments. The fact he is a popular model and basketball player is one of the things he is proud of. Yet, he met a cute girl who had no idea who he was but seemed to know his own captain. To Kise, that was strange.

She was a nice girl who didn't have any ulterior motives and just really loved basketball all together. Haruka ran around that day trying to get to know all the players for a better understanding of the team and even helped when handing drinks and towels. Kise was happy that there was another hand helping out and he was glad it was Haruka since the two bonded quickly and became best friends in such a short period of time.

Kise smiled to himself softly as he walked down the empty side walk on his way to school. He saw a familiar head of dark brown hair up ahead and was about to call out to her before realizing the rather dangerous act she was doing. Kise almost yelled as he watched the petite girl on walking across the cemented fences, balancing a basketball on her forehead. She was swaying left and right, doing her best to keep the ball still up with her arms spread out on both sides.

She was using her sports sling bag so it made Kise even more worried because of the added weight on one of her sides. The blonde ran up to her side as he looked up towards her,

"Harucchi, please get down, it's dangerous!"

"Are, Kise-chan? Good morning!"

She ignored his comment and continued her act as the male continued to panic. Haruka felt her balance going off and did her best to keep it up but the weight of her back made her shift towards Kise.

"Ah?"

"EHH?!"

The female started to shift to her right and Kise, who had noticed, got ready and successfully caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, blinking her big blue eyes before grinning and stepping down onto the ground,

"Sorry about that Kise-chan!"

He sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't do stuff like that, y'know? What would have happened if I wasn't there?" Haruka grinned playfully, "Then you should just hang around me all the time, Kise-chan!" Kise dropped his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched Haruka spin around and play with basketball.

She fitted the Kaijo uniform perfectly. The uniform was in a sailor style which had blue and grey stripes complimenting the white main body. Since the uniform is cute, it matched Haruka's short height. He smiled as she talked about some games she was playing the other day and a pretty good basketball anime she watching.

Kise was surprised himself of how easily he got along with her and how close they had gotten in such a small amount of time. He couldn't help but think back about what she just said,

_"Then you should just hang around me all the time, Kise-chan!"_

He felt a warm feeling in his chest as a small blush covered his cheeks. Kise looked down before looking back up at the girl who managed to find his captain walking to school as well. Haruka also got close to Kasamatsu to the point that she could be considered the only female student he could talk to properly. It seemed she was completely unaware that she sounded so romantic and cute just then. Kise ran a hand through his hair as he continued to think. Haruka is cute, friendly and kind. Well, he had to admit she was a bit weird as well. It's true that she's interesting but the fact that a girl had decided to go climb up such a high wall with a _skirt _on while playing with a basketball on her head just proved that she was strange.

Kise grinned before running to catch up with his senpai and friend,

"Kasamatsu-senpai, Harucchi! Let's have fun toda-!"

"Shut up! It's too early for your yelling!"

"Aahaha, Kise-chan looks like a pancake!"

"Tachibana, let's go. Just leave this idiot!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Uwaah~! Harucchi, so mean!"

* * *

Haruka whistled softly as she carried the box of towels. Everyone was busy practicing and she knew they would probably be really tired when they came back so she decided to get the towels earlier than usual. She had also temporarily changed into her p.e uniform so it was much easier to move around in.

Haruka rushed past some trees before tripping and landing right in front of the school gate. She groaned in pain but a voice interrupted her before she got up,

"Hey, are you okay?!"

Her eyes met silverly blue orbs. The male crouched down to her level, assisting the girl as she stood up while his friend grabbed the box that was in her hands. Haruka dusted off her uniform before looking at him, a thankful smile danced on her lips,

"Thanks and sorry about that!"

The male grinned back at her before patting her shoulder,

"No problem!"

His friend took a hold of the box and Haruka spread out her arms, ready to receive it only to find the other teen shaking his head at her,

"How did you trip over nothing?"

"Shin-chan, you shouldn't ask it like that!"

The green-haired male cleared his throat before looking back at the small girl in front of him,

"This is for the basketball club, right? I'll carry it for you so just take us to the gym, will you?"

This guy wanted to go to the basketball club? Haruka paused a bit and smiled her signature smile. She gave a polite bow in front of them,

"I'm Tachibana Haruka and I'm actually the new manager of the basketball club!"

The brunette smiled back,

"I'm Kazunari Takao and this guy is Shin-chan!"

His friend hit him on the head,

"Midorima Shintaro."

They exchanged greetings and followed Haruka to the gym were all the players were running around. During the walk she had found out that Midorima knew Kise during middle school and played basketball together. They also said that they came to ask for a practice game with Kaijo in place of their coach. Of course, Haruka was pleased with the idea. She really wanted to be able to watch a game and help out if need be.

"Huh? Midorimacchi?"

Kise jogged over as Midorima set the box down. Takao waved at him while Midorima just watched him come closer. The blonde cocked his head,

"What are you doing here?"

"Kise-chan, where's Leader-chan?"

He looked down to Haruka who was holding a clipboard in her hands and pressing it tightly to her chest. Kise pointed towards the back and there was their honourable captain, helping some first years with their technique. She skipped over there and the model was pretty sure he saw flowers floating around her as she left.

"Haruka-chan is really cute, isn't she? Ah, I think I'm in love!"

Takao sighed dreamingly, breaking Kise out of his thoughts. Midorima sighed at Takao before turning back to Kise,

"Tachibana's asking about a practice match between Shutoku and Kaijo."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I'm excited to play against you guys!"

Leader-chan or Kasamatsu came over to the trio, Haruka following him with a happy grin on her face. He faced Midorima, "Sorry, our coach is out today and he'll probably say yes anyway. Thanks and we'll be accepting this match." The green-haired male bowed in front of the senpai and turned to leave before someone grabbed his wrist.

"Why don't you stay for a while, Midori-chan, Taka-chan? I could at least make some tea."

He turned back to see the petite girl holding onto both him and Takao. Midorima looked back at Kise and Kasamatsu who just shrugged their shoulders smiling. Kise patted Haruka's head, "Harucchi is right. Didn't it take a long time to get here? Just rest up a bit!" Kasamatsu nodded, "He's right, there's nothing wrong with it."

Midorima was about to pull away but felt Haruka's grip go tighter. She pouted looking up at the tall teen,

"Just stay."

"No way."

"Stay!"

"Why are you calling me Midori-chan?!"

"Shin-chan, I think we should stay for a bit!"

Haruka let go of Takao.

"Midori-chan, just stay!"

"Why do I have to stay?!"

"Because it's the first time I met a Megane Ikemen!"

"…"

Midorima felt his cheeks redden and Takao couldn't help but chuckle. His best pal decided to save him by pushing Haruka further into the court, chatting and laughing as the two crossed the gym. Kise and Kasamatsu felt their sweat drop. The pair turned to Midorima,

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

"Midorimacchi, it was a compliment so don't worry about it!"

He stayed silent. This was the first time he met such a bold and weird girl. Midorima was pretty sure most girls wouldn't just openly say stuff like that to someone they just met; even if it was a compliment!

Midorima felt unusually shy as he cleared his throat and looked down to his feet,

I-I g-guess we c-could s-stay for a w-while…"

Kise and Kasamatsu stared blankly at the flustered male in front of him. Only one thought crossed both their minds,

_"He really is a tsundere…" _

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope u enjoyed and dont forget to review for faster updates ;) ehe~ thanks for the reviews on the last chapter too!

megane: glasses.

ikemen: handsome guy or pretty boy.

:D


	3. Chapter 3: Your Ace-chan, I'm Chibi-chan

**Anime: Kuroko No Basuke**

**Fanfiction: Manager-chan**

**Pairing: OCxGoM**

**Writer: 2sugoi**

* * *

She hummed quietly, picking her favourite snack off the shelf. After Midorima and Takao left, and basketball practice was over she made her way to the nearest convenience store. Haruka bonded quite fast with Takao and he even left with her phone number. Midorima on the other hand was really awkward towards her and she really couldn't figure out why so she asked Kise and he only replied with a laugh and a pat on the back.

Haruka grinned, holding three packs of her favourite chips and headed for the cash register but accidently bumped into a taller figure. She fell right on her bottom and groaned in pain. She heard a snicker and looked up to find a tall and tan male in front of her, holding onto a magazine which was probably something completely inappropriate. He held out a hand to her,

"Oi, you okay?"

She grabbed a hold of his hand and he pulled her up.

"S-Sorry…"

She couldn't help but look up at him because of their height differences. Haruka was sure that Kise and Midorima was the tallest around her but it seemed she was proven wrong. The blue-haired teen stared at her, his eyes running up and down her body. He soon recognized the uniform she had on and patted her head.

"Are you seriously a high school student? You're really short."

"P-Please don't say that! I'm doing my best to grow taller!"

She pouted and he grinned.

"Is that so? Do you best though and make sure to drink tons of milk."

"Milk doesn't work!"

"Then try stretching."

"S-stretching?"

"You know, try reaching for the sky!"

A new voice cut in,

"Ah? Aominecchi and Harucchi?"

Kise walked into the store, his eyes landing on the pair who was chatting rather loudly in the magazine section. Haruka turned towards him, blushing from embarrassment.

"K-Kise-chan…"

She sniffed.

"This guy is bullying me!"

Kise sighed and watched Aomine grin as they continued to bicker about her height. The blonde looked over to the blue-haired male before dragging Haruka by the shoulders and placing her in front of him.

"Aominecchi, this is Tachibana Haruka, our new manager."

"Oh, really?"

Aomine looked down at the girl who looked up at him with her baby blue eyes staring into his dark blue eyes. He patted her head again and laughed as he watched her squirm, trying to get away.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, Kise's teammate back in middle school."

Haruka stopped moving, looking back up at him through her now messy hair. Aomine let go and Kise fixed her hair as she looked at his uniform.

"Should you be reading those kinds of magazines in your uniform?"  
She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

Kise cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject,

"Harucchi, Aominecchi was the ace of our team back in middle school!"

She gave the tan male a bored look,

"Ehhh? This mean guy?"

"Oi, I'm not mean, Chibi-chan."

"Who's Chibi-chan, Ace-chan?!"

"Who else would it be?"

Kise clapped his hands, successfully gaining their attention,

"I have a modelling gig, so, Aominecchi and Harucchi, I'll see you guys later!"

He ran off leaving the two.

Haruka put back all her snacks and pointed at Aomine,

"Ace-chan, you owe me a cherry sundae at Maji Burger."

Aomine growled,

"Huh? Why?"

She shook her head, grinning slightly.

"You insulted a lady and now you have to pay by buying me a cherry sundae."

The teen scratched his head before sighing and placing a smile on his face. Well, it wasn't like he was really doing anything anyway. This girl was entertaining so he decided why not buy her some ice cream.

On their way to the fast food restaurant, Aomine was able to get her phone number with the excuse, "You're too short that I would probably end up losing you if we were in a crowd." And surprisingly it worked and he got her digits.

Aomine watched silently as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. She was stuffing herself with so much ice cream and yet she didn't even try to slow down. Haruka grinned happily as she ate her beloved cherry sundae. She never thought that Aomine would actually buy one for her and was half kidding at the time but it seems he was much nicer than she originally thought.

"Aomine-kun?"

Haruka looked to her side and almost choked when she saw another teen with baby blue hair next to the table. Aomine looked over bored.

"Oh, Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

Haruka swallowed the vanilla ice cream that was currently in her mouth down as she eyed the male who seemed to be friends with Aomine. Seriously, when did he get there? How did she not notice him? Now, Haruka felt kind of bad.

"E-Excuse me but when did you get here?"

She asked him. Kuroko bowed his head politely towards her,

"I was here the whole time. I am Kuroko Tetsuya by the way."

"T-Tachibana Haruka,"

She shook his hand before glancing back to Aomine who looked at her and sighed.

"This guy also came to my middle school."

Haruka nodded her head and returned to eating her sundae.

She glanced to her side before returning her gaze back to the sidewalk.

"Ace-chan, why are you following me?"

Aomine stopped before pushing his hand down on her head. He started snickering as he watched her squirm around underneath,

"You said you were a lady before, right? I should at least walk you home!"

Haruka stopped moving and peeked up to see the male with a huge grin on his face as he pulled away from her. She rubbed the top of her head, trying to ease the pain a bit. She sighed and turned away from him only to have her eye catch something.

"Green."

"What?"

"MIDORI-CHAN! TAKA-CHAN! SAVE ME FROM THIS GUY!"

Haruka flailed her arms above her head, successfully gaining the attention of the two. Aomine wacked her on the head,

"What the hell are you saying, Chibi-chan?!"

"O-Oww…"

The pair jogged over and as soon as Haruka saw the familiar grin she broke into fake tears and hugged the male. Aomine stood still as Midorima only sighed. The blue-haired male blinked a couple of times,

"W-Woah, so you guys are close?"

Takao patted her head and looked over to Aomine,

"Ah, this is my daughter."

"Dad, this person is being mean to me!"

"You two just met a few hours ago."

"…"

"Shut up, Midori-chan."

* * *

A/N: This one was pretty short huh? :3 lolll. yeah so please review so i can continue to have more motivation to continue the story! YEAH :D (im so lazy *cries*)


End file.
